Just So Weird
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Part of the 'Just Us' series. AU Tabula Rasa Randy and Joan have just defeated all Teeth’s minions but the spell isn’t quite over yet...[Sweet Spuffy]


A/N : I got such great responses for the others, and I had a new idea so here is another in the 'Just Us' series - for a sweeter, Spuffier, Season 6. This is AU Tabula Rasa, starting from the scene where Randy and Joan have just defeated all Teeth's minions and made the demon himself run for the hills! In my version the spell isn't quite over yet...  
_(Disclaimer : Joss owns Buffy/Joan, Spike/Randy, and all the fun characters and ideas from BtVS)_

Just So Weird

"You okay, pet?" Randy Giles asked as he reached out a hand to help his friend Joan up from the ground.

"I'm okay" she nodded as she got to her feet and dusted herself down. Teeth's minions had been despatched easily but the remnants of each of them were sticking to her clothes. At least now the demon himself had made a run for it, she had a chance to talk to her friend "Actually, no" she amended "I'm not okay. Randy, I...I've lost my memory of everything but, I still have these feelings" she told him, as his game face slipped away and he looked puzzled.

"What kind of feelings?" he asked her and she shook her head, unsure where to begin.

"It's like, when I see you fighting" Joan tried to explain "all vampy and grr, there's this part of me...I can't say it" she decided turning away from him and he guessed what she meant.

"You wanna hurt me, luv?" he tried and she kept her back to him as she nodded "It's okay" he assured her, taking a step up behind her, hand hovering over her shoulder "I sort of get it too, about you..."

"But I think I _have_ hurt you, Randy" she declared, turning round sharply and coming face to face with him "Maybe I hit you or whatever but...I just get this feeling it's more complicated than that" she said sadly, not knowing why she'd hurt him because right now she felt so bad for it.

"Whatever it is, Joan, I know I forgive you" he told her huskily. He had been having feelings about her too, strong ones that he'd tried to ignore but now he wanted to tell her and show her all that he felt for her.

"You can't say that when you don't even know what I've done" she said, one lone tear trickling down her left cheek. She hated herself for any pain she might have caused him. Regardless of the fact he was this demonic creature, she could see something in his eyes, deep down she knew he was capable of great things, of great love. What's more she was starting to wonder if she did indeed feel that way for him too.

"I don't need to know what you did" Randy shook his head as his hand came up to the side of Joan's face and wiped away the tear she'd shed "I know it's wrong because you're a superhero and I'm a vampire, okay so I might have a soul but, that's not the point" he tried to explain, fingers still lingering on her cheek "When I look at you, it doesn't matter how dead my body is, I swear my heart beats, and there's this incredible warmth that flows through me when you smile" he told her, earning himself one of those small grins "I can't explain it any better than this, Joan, I think I love you"

It wasn't clear who moved first, but in a moment their lips touched and they kissed. As their arms slipped around each other and the kiss went on, the fact that the spell ended was barely noticeable. When he finally gave her a chance to breathe, she stayed close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Spike"

For a second he was comfortable and happy, and the next moment his word went into a tailspin. This was for real now. Not Joan and Randy, but the real Buffy and Spike.

"What the bloody hell...?!" he gasped, stepping back and looking at her with astonishment, a happy kind but still "Did you just say...?"

"Yeah" Buffy nodded, a smile breaking through on her face "I think I just did"

Spike's smile was as wide as his face, but his head tilted to one side and he observed her carefully.

"And you really meant it, truly" he checked, he couldn't bear for it to be another spell, a trick of some kind, it mattered too much. Finding out it was all just an illusion would break him for good.

"Really, truly" Buffy promised, stepping back into his embrace "Madly, deeply" she continued "How many ways do you want me to say it?"

Spike's answer was to kiss her again, with all the love and passion he possessed poured into that one perfect moment.

When they parted this time they were both smiling, and Spike was convinced he'd never stop.

"For so long this is all I've wanted" he told her, still holding onto her tight "I knew one day...God Buffy you have no idea what this means to me" he couldn't stick to one sentence, his mind was in over-drive that after all this time she'd finally admitted what she felt for him.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" she nodded, her hand reaching up to caress his face "Spike, you've been there for me like no-one else ever could be. You love me so much, you don't have to say it, I can just feel it when you look at me. That spell was so weird, it took away my memories but I still had all the emotions, without all the Me Slayer, You Evil Monster crap in my head I could only listen to my heart...and that's where you are, in my heart" she told him, his reaction being that he felt the need to kiss her to death, or so it would seem.

Buffy had no objections, she knew she should have done this months ago. In all this time of feeling dead and lost since coming back from heaven, Spike was the one person she could stand to be around, the one that understood and loved her no matter what she said or did. At some point she'd fallen for him too, though until now it had never been so clear to her. Spike stopped kissing her at last but her feet soon left the ground as he swung her around in circles til they were both dizzy.

"Spike, put me down" she ordered, though her giggling prevented her sounding as harsh as she usually would. He did as he was told for once, but he never let go of her.

"So" he sighed, still smiling "what happens now?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know" Buffy admitted, knowing it was fine when it was just them but it was going to get complicated when her friends heard the news "It's not gonna be easy, if you and me wanna be together. The gang will hate it for a while, but I think maybe they can learn to deal. Dawn's practically your one-girl fan club anyway" she laughed lightly as she pulled out of his arms and they started to walk towards the Magic Box. His arm soon found it's way around her shoulders again and she didn't mind at all.

"Gotta love the Nibblet and her enthusiasm" Spike commented, truly loving that little girl like a brother should love a sister.

"How come she gets a cuter nick-name than me?" Buffy made a face as she looked up at him "All I ever am is the Slayer"

"Easily fixed" Spike shrugged, trying to hide a smirk "From now on, I can call you Joan"

"Yeah, sure thing" Buffy agreed, though inside she was screaming that she hated it, though she did have a plan on how to make him stop using that particular name "Of course you can call me Joan,...Randy Giles" she shot at him, slipping out from under his arm and making a run for it.

"Hey, you come back here!" Spike laughed, tearing off after her. She was going to pay for that, but then, that's what she wanted.

For a while at least, even with the spell over, they could be ordinary people in love. The gang and their reactions could wait for later as vampire and Slayer disappeared into the night.

The End

A/N2 : For those who are interested, the next chapter of 'Our Little Secret' should be ready for posting tomorrow, and more 'Who's That Guy?' will come after that.


End file.
